Taikomochi
| image = | birthdate = January 20th | gender = Male | height = 6'6" | weight = 141 lbs. | blood type = AB | affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation = Jōnin | previous occupation = Chunin | team = | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | family = | reg = | academy = 8 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 10 | kekkei = | beast = Two-Tailed Monster Cat | hiden = | nature = Fire (Tailed Beast Skill) File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Lightning (Affinity) | jutsu = Two-Tailed Cat Menacing Fire Ball Lightning and Fire Coalition }} Taikomochi (幇間, professional jester) is a Kumogakure shinobi who is skilled in the field of Long-Ranged Fighting. He is also the Jinchūriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat. During the Shinobi World War, he serves as the Division Captain of the Long Ranged Division. Appearance A tall young man, Taikomochi has long black hair and solid black eyes to match. His outfit consists of a beige flak jacket, cut off at the sleeves revealing long black baggy sleeves that reach his hands. He wears black pants, that when reaching the bottom cut off directly connecting to his sandals. Over his normal outfit, he wears a beige cloak with a ripped back, revealing the Kumogakure symbol embedded into his flak jacket. He has shown to carry a large object wrapped inside of bandages that sits on his back. Protruding from the bandaged object is a long bronze handle, hinting at its possibility as a sword. He has shown to keep his lower face covered at most times. Personality Quiet, calm and extremely loyal to his village Taikomochi does everything in the name of the village. Seeking to better his homeland after his parents valiantly died during the Third Great War, Taikomochi had gained recognition from the village leaders for his loyalty. Taikomochi is level headed and quite intelligent, something that makes him stick out from the standard shinobi as he utilizes logic in battle. As shown, shortly before the Great World War he would inherit the bijū, the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. Able to fully control the beast within a short time, he claims he can tame any beast into becoming loyal to Kumo. Abilities *'Precise Chakra Control': Shown to have very skilled chakra control, he is able to mold his chakra through kunai to increase their cutting force and range. Another unique skill, is his ability to suppress down the Two-Tailed Monster Cat's by use of his own chakra. Taikomochi has also shown to manipulate the fiery Two-Tails chakra around himself creating a devastating aura. *'Leadership Expertise': A powerful leader, Taikomochi was skilled enough to be named a Division Captain during the Great World War. Able to lead over hundreds of shinobi in he Long-Ranged Division, this Division houses most of the Kumogakure forces. Fire Release Utilizing the Fire nature through the use of the Two-Tails' chakra, it has shown to take a different color than normal fire. Able to release a unique blue flame that is charged with the chakra of the Two-Tails. Able to mold, bend and mold together the blue fire around himself creating a trail of devastating fire. The extent to which he can use his Fire Release techniques has yet to be shown. Able to utilize the skills of his Tailed Beast, this means he can control the Fire element with much ease. Shown to settle a large forest fire with will power, he gained much recognition for his skill with controlling the Tailed Beast in such little time. Another key feature is his distinct sense of smell, hearing, sight and taste which stems from the Two-Tails "cat-like" nature. History Under Construction Quotes Under Construction Trivia Under Construction